When cutting and slicing items, such as food items (e.g., fruits, vegetables, meats, cheeses, breads, etc.) or non-food items (e.g., molding clay, children's dough, etc.), it may be desirable to slice the items as quickly and/or as accurately as possible. In some cases, it may also be desired to cut numerous small items at once, to, for example, save time and effort. Items can be cut by hand without any additional implements or the items may be cut using existing implements. However, such known techniques typically produce inconsistent results (e.g., disproportionate portions) and/or they are limited to one or a few particular items (e.g., a bagel slicer intended to assist with slicing bagels, an apple slicer intended to assist with slicing apples, an egg slicer intended to assist with slicing eggs, etc.). In addition, such known methods may crush the items being sliced (or otherwise deform the items in an undesired manner) when, for example, the items are being held to assist in slicing them. This issue is particularly exacerbated when dealing with items of varying shape, size, and/or consistency. Further, such known methods may be dangerous, where, for example, they do not provide adequate protection or clearance for hands and fingers when slicing the items.